Love at first sight
by Skelkitt
Summary: Oneshot Toko is a new girl at Ouran is getting to know what goes on around, but what happens when she runs into the host club? Read to find out.. TokoxHikaru and MikaxKyoya Plz tell me is I should make it into a story or leave as is.


It was a start for a long day a shoulder length brown haired girl with golden eyes as she sat up in bed and stretched. People had always thought that it was strange that she had golden eyes as it was unusual but no one ever said anything toward it cause it just made her even more radiant that she already was. Most everyone loved her eyes especially the way they shined in the sunlight. Her hair was somewhat curly not too curly but not straight it was just perfect. She hated the fact that the guys treated her with no respect so she usually dressed up in the guys uniform, straightened her hair and put it in a low ponytail. Once she was ready she headed downstairs where she ran into her mom who as usual shook her head in disappointment that her only daughter would dress like a male. Before she could leave her mother stopped her.

"Toko, do you really need to go dressed up as a male? You look so beautiful just being yourself. Besides your going to a new school so I don't think it will be so bad if you wore the girl's uniform instead." Her mother suggested touching her daughter's cheek softly.

"Mom you know better than anyone what will happen if I don't do this." Toko replied with a sigh.

"How will you ever get a boyfriend though?" Toko's mom questioned as she placed her hand on her cheek with a sigh.

Toko blushed with embarrassment, "Mom! You know I don't need a boyfriend besides I'm going to be late if I talk with you for long."

Her mom giggled as she waved her away telling her that it was fine to go now. As Toko sighed and walked to the limo that would drive her to her new school she thought about what her mom had said. Maybe she did have a point about how Toko should dress up as a girl instead. She shook her head to get the ridiculous idea out of her head. She knew that what she was doing was the right thing. Before she even knew it she was at her new school. At first she got lost but ran into a young man with brown hair that went to the left. He had the most beautiful golden eyes that she had ever seen! She could easily get lost in them and wouldn't have another care in the world. He just gave her a smile as she stood frozen in place with a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hey Kaoru! Come over here!" He shouted behind him as what seemed to be his exact double come out of a classroom nearby. Kaoru looked exactly like him except for the fact that Kaoru's hair parted to the right.

Kaoru gave her a glance before he asked, "Hikaru what is it that you wanted? I was in the middle of a converstion with Haruhi."

"Look I think this is the new kid that joining our class," Hikaru stated nodding towards her, "and most I think that he's you know that type."

"Ooohhh how interesting. Now what's your name?" Kaoru asked with a smirk on his face.

She raised her eyebrow in suspision but answered the question anyways, "My name is Toko Miksuni. As for you two who are you?"

They both grinned like if they knew something she didn't as they answered in unison, "Where Hikaru and Karou the Hitachiin bother!"

"Well would you two mind showing me where the classroom 1-A is at?" She asked.

Hikaru pointed behind him, "That is classroom 1-A. We welcome you to our classroom."

Her eyes widened a bit stuttering, "Y-y-your in my class?!?"

Hikaru nodded, "Why is that a problem??"

Toko shook her head no wondering how this school was going to turn out now that she had found someone that she could possibly have a crush on. The twins looked at each other and shrugged as they headed back to the classroom. Finally class was over but now she had major time on her hands to do anything she wanted. So she decided to have a look around the school. As she walked around she noticed some girls heading for the Music Room number 3 so she decided to follow and see what the commotion was about. As she entered she was greeted with rose petals and seven guys. Two of them she recognized right away as the Hitachiin brothers. She mentally sighed having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey look it's Toko!" The twins said happily.

A guy wearing glasses with a serious look on his face asked, "So this is the guy you two were talking about non-stop?"

They both nodded as the rest of them looked at her intently. She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. The tall blonde one started to walk around her as if he was inspecting her. To her it seemed that he was the leader of their little gang or she could be mistaken and it could be the one wearing the glasses. The blonde then smiled sheepishly as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. Hesitantly she shook his hand as he said, "I'm sorry for being rude my name is Tamaki Suoh."

Toko's eyes widened as she stuttered, "Y-y-you're the chairman's son?!?"

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea I'm his son. Anyways these are my friends Kyoya Ohtori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or better known as Hunny, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, and last but not least Haruhi Fujioka. You might know him he's in your class with the twins and no point to introduce the twins since you already know them."

Toko bowed, "It's nice to meet all of you my name is Toko Miksuni."

"You just transferred here didn't you?" Kyoya questioned.

Toko nodded yes. Kyoya then started to look through his notebook to see if he could find any data on her. He then smirked once he had been able to find what he was looking for. In the meantime everyone else was talking to Toko about why she had transferred to Ouran Academy. Toko was really happy actually around the others since she was for once actually treated like a friend but the best part for her was that they didn't suspect that she was a girl.

"Toko? Your parents work in the fashion business right?" Kyoya asked loud enough for everyone to hear, but for some bizarre reason there wasn't anyone there other than the eight of them.

Toko nodded slowly not knowing why he asked such a thing. The twins looked at her with a strange look when it seemed that something clicked and the both started smirking.

"Ooohh Toko!" They said in unison.

She sweatdropped, "What is it?"

"Did you know..."Hikaru started.

"That our mom.." Kaoru continued.

"Is in that business as well?" They both said.

She rubbed her neck, "I don't see were this is going."

"Well...our mom knows Mikki Miksuni since she's in the fashion business as well and their like best friends." Hikaru stated.

"Wouldn't that be your mom?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea that's my mom." Toko answered slightly nervous.

The twins got near her so that one was on each side of her, "Well last time we checked she only had a daughter. We don't remember her having any sons and if we're correct her daughter would be around your age." They both stated.

She sighed knowing that her cover was blown now that they knew. Haruhi looked at the twins then towards Toko as she walked up her and patter her on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright your secret is safe with us. I have a secret of my own I'm not a guy either I just dress up so I can repay back the host club for a vase that I broke." Haruhi admitted.

"Enough with this chit chat we're getting bored." Kaoru stated.

"Yea let's dress Toko as a girl to see what she really looks like." Hikaru suggested.

Toko shook her head no and tired to leave but the twins grabbed her before she had a chance and forced her to put on a simple blue dress that reached up to her knees with some pretty blue high heels. They had done her hair and everything once they were done they let everyone see their masterpiece. Everyone seemed to just stare at her as she blushed lightly not used to people seeing her dressed this way at least not when they knew her secret. What made her really blush was the way that Hikaru looked at her. No other guy had ever looked at her that way and it made her happy that the guy she was starting to fall for slowly might be falling for her as well.

Suddenly the doors to the music room opened up and there standing seemed to be a boy with brown hair that went just below his ears. He spotted Toko and smiled as he walked in. The others just gave him a glance well except for Kyoya. He kept his on eye on him till he walked up to him and gave Kyoya a kiss on the cheek. This really surprised Toko well until he talked with Kyoya.

"Kyoya you broke your promise to me. You said you'd meet me in the gardens." He said with a pout.

"Mika, something came up I'm sorry I couldn't go." Kyoya apologized.

Toko looked at the twins as she was going to ask what was going on when she noticed that they had a video camera and apparently were taping the whole thing. She sighed as she shook her head not wanting to know now but Tamaki walked up to her with a smile knowing that she was confused so he explained it to her.

"You see Toko that Mika here is Kyoya's girlfriend. She doesn't like the fact that guys hit on her for her looks so she dresses like a guy I'm guessing that's why you do as well. Anyways we usually never and I mean never see Kyoya this way so when he is the twins like to film it for future blackmailing." Tamaki explained with a nod.

It seemed that Mika had managed to forgive Kyoya and was now staring at Toko.

"Hey are you that new student?" She asked.

"Yea." Toko shyly said.

"Hey you don't have to be shy around me. Believe me I know what it is to hang out with these guys. But I could have sworn that they had said that the new student was a guy." Mika stated.

"That's what everyone thinks." Toko said.

"That explains that well I'm Mika Tengenski. You ever need help you can come to me. But for now I must be leaving come Kyoya we have things to do." Mika said happily taking a hold of his hand and walking off.

"That remind us we have things to do as well Mitsukuni." Mori said as they both walked out with Hunny jumping happily on Mori's shoulders.

"Oh no! Haruhi we forgot we have dinner with your father tonight. We must hurry or nothing will be made for dinner!" Tamaki panicked as he took hold of Haruhi and ran off.

Toko was now confused. The twins just smiled and shrugged as they checked the video to see if they got what they had wanted. Toko walked back to the dressing room to change out of the dress and into her regular clothes. When Kaoru noticed that she was gone he nudged Hikaru. Hikaru just glanced at him with a confused look.

Kaoru sighed, "Go you said you liked her. Besides you were to first to notice that she was a girl. Or did we plan out this whole thing out for nothing?"

"I don't know Kaoru. I think it's too risky." Hikaru stated.

"Just do it. You never know if it will work out or not." Kaoru said with a smile giving him a light push towards the dressing room.

Hikaru slowly walked into the dressing room spotting Toko fixing her hair so it looked guyish. He took a big breath and blurted out, "Toko you should dress more like a girl."

Toko turned around surprised and strutted," W-why do you say that?"

Hikaru's cheeks turned a slight pink as he got closer to her and said, "Cause you look so much prettier that way. A-and cause I want to see you dressed like that every day."

This made Toko blush as she was oblivious to the fact that he was getting closer and closer to her. Now that there was barely any room between the both of them she noticed how close they had gotten in one day. Before she knew what had happened he had kissed ever so softly. She couldn't help but smile as she gently kissed him back. Once they had separated they were both red with embarrassment. Hikaru finally got the courage to ask, "So will you be my girlfriend?"

Toko smiled and replied, "Yes" as she kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile in the garden sat Kyoya and Mika on a bench looking at the sky. Mika then looked around to see if anyone was nearby before kissing Kyoya on the cheek. He gave her a glance and sighed, "You know your not supposed to do that in public."

"I know but I couldn't resist. How do you think it went with Hikaru?" She asked.

Kyoya pushed the rim of him glassed up his nose answering, "From my calculations I would say that it worked."

Mika shook her head, "For once don't do calculations. Lets just go to your place we can be more like ourselves there."

Kyoya shrugged as he got up with Mika following after him. She gave a glace at the window that was the third music room with a smile and whispered, "Good luck you two." as she ran up to Kyoya and took his hand as they got into his limo.

* * *

There you go. A beginning to a new story or just the best of what it'll be. Should it stay like this? Or shall I add a bit more? I'm not sure of what to do. So tell me in a Review~!


End file.
